I Want To Make You My Queen Bee
by SnixLover
Summary: Naya and Kevin are really close friends, but there are other feelings involved. The problem is that Naya has a boyfriend and something happens that will change their lives forever.
1. I don't know what to do

Naya woke up with the sun on her face. She looked around laid in that bed she knew but was not hers. "_Holy Shit_" she thought looking to herself fully naked. She shouldn't be there, what was she doing? It never happened before but this time she could not resist.

Naya left the room half dressed and as soon as she got fully dressed she picked her purse and walked away. It was her first impulse. She entered in her car and started to cry compulsively. She was a cheater, something she told she would never forgive, and probably just lost one of her best friends. It felt so right when she did it, why was she regretting it now?

When Kevin woke up Naya was not there anymore. He was hoping for her to be there and be able to tell her how much it meant to him but she ran away and Kevin could tell why. Matt trusts Naya and Kevin, he knows they're really close friends since forever, so he is not afraid to lose her to him. Kevin is surprised how it didn't happen before, he feels something for Naya for a long time, he is not sure if she feels the same way.

TEXT: "I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position…" Kevin texted Naya, thinking that maybe she was mad at him.

TEXT: "It's my fault, just please don't tell anyone."

Naya was afraid that Matt would notice something different in her, and he did but he didn't really search to know what was happening. He sure adores her, but she lately doesn't feel the same way about him. A month after what happened with Kevin, she still doesn't call him and tries to stay away as much as she can, but the work pulls them together.

"Hey… I miss you…" Kevin spoke right after the makeup lady leaves the trailer and leaves him and Naya alone.

"I miss you too."She said looking at him, almost crying.

"I just wanted to tell you that it really meant something to me. I understand that you have boyfriend… but… I love you." Naya was really uncomfortable, she didn't know what to say, so she remainded in silence. "Please say something…"

"Hmm… I'm sorry, I have to go…" When she left the trailer, ran to her car and started to cry again. She was so damn lost. Finally she had to film but she had to do her makeup again because the tears screwed up everything.

* * *

Matt called her while she was cooking dinner, to ask if he could come over to be with her. She agreed and invited him to dinner. He brought flowers that put in a jar on the living room. She took this as a good opportunity to talk to him about some important stuff she discovered recently.

"We need to talk…"

"Of course." Matt sat on the couch next to Naya; she looked sad and kind of worried.

"I want to confess you something…"

"Say baby…"

"I'm pregnant." She looked to him right in the eyes.

"That's great!" Even if it was unplanned, who would not want a baby with Naya? "You don't look really happy…" Matt noticed that Naya should be a little happier about it.

"It's not something that I really want now. It just happened…"

"I don't understand how it happened but we're gonna be parents and that is what matters now." Naya didn't confess it all, but she was not ready to tell him about Kevin, she didn't want to be a single mom.

"I guess you're right…" Matt stayed there for the night. He was actually happy, Naya not so much, this was the last thing she needed now. She didn't tell anyone else, not even her mother; she was ashamed of what she did and she asked Matt to keep secret for a while.

* * *

Naya was been thinking a lot lately, and maybe that's her main problem. Glee is almost over so she expects she doesn't have to tell anything to Ryan, or anyone else. She wants to disappear and don't have to explain anything to anyone. She knows what she is doing is wrong. She is not sure of who is the father of her child, she knows it can be Kevin but she can't tell Matt about that night, never.

"Hello Nay! Are you here today?" Heather hugged Naya. "You look a little down…"

"I'm just tired. Do you want to have lunch with me today?"

"Of course doll… It's okay if Vanessa, Kev and Telly come with us?"

"Hmm… Yeah…" Naya shrugged.

"I have some scenes now, see you at lunch time, okay?" Heather waved and left the trailer all happy. Other person that was all happy, Matt. Kevin was walking Sophie on the set and mashed against him.

"Oh, sorry." He raised his head and realized that was Matt.

"It's okay!" Matt petted Sophie, which is strange because he really doesn't like dogs.

"You're in such good mood… Can I know why?" If Kevin had Naya to himself like Matt does, he would be all happy too.

"I shouldn't tell you, but you and Naya are so close… I think she won't mind…" Kevin was anxious to know what was happening. "We're gonna have a baby!"

Matt continued to talk but Kevin was about to die. How did that happen so fast? Maybe that was the reason why Naya was so awkward around him. Of course that was reason! Matt and Naya are gonna have a baby and that's the reason why she doesn't want to admit that she loves him. She has something that connect them and Kevin can't accept it.

"Congrats to you two…" He fake smiled.

* * *

In that night Kevin insisted in talk with Naya but she didn't answer to any of his texts.

TEXT: "I really need to talk with you…"

TEXT: "Please, I promise you that Matt will not know…"

TEXT: "I'm here for you… please answer… I'm worried."

TEXT: "Bee… Is it mine?" Kevin was in doubt, he just now realized that it can be his baby. When Naya saw this, she jumped on the couch and woke up Lucy that was sleeping on her lap. How did he know about it? She was really specific when she told Matt, she didn't want anyone to know.

TEXT: "How do you know?" Stupid question, Matt was the only one that knew…

TEXT:"Matt told me. Is it mine?"

TEXT: "I don't know." Naya didn't answer to any other text.

TEXT: "Let's talk about this… Can we talk tomorrow?"

In that night neither Kevin or Naya slept well. They're so overwhelmed. As soon as Kevin get Naya alone he would make her feel better and try to convince her to tell Matt the truth.

* * *

**AN:** **So here is the 1st chapter. For me is easier to write Sallivera, but I can still write this one. Do you think I should continue it?**


	2. Safe Haven

Kevin didn't saw Naya in the next day, and Naya was glad she had not to see him. But on a Monday when they went back to work, Kevin was parking his car when he saw Naya entering on her trailer alone and not looking really well. It was the perfect time to have a little chat with her.

He was nervous, but finally had courage and knocked on door. Naya turned around and when saw him paralyzed immediately. "Can I come in?" Kevin closed the door behind him, locking it. "Why did you lock it?" "We need to talk and I don't want anyone to disturb our talk… "Kevin sat on the couch of her trailer.

"So… I think I should congratulate you…" He paused and Naya sat too. "Matt is all happy… You don't seem to be."

"Kevin, please stop… It's done, let's forget this…" Her eyes were filling with tears and she was making everything to fight the tears, and in her mind think that everything was okay.

"Forget what? That you might be carrying my child?" Naya stood quiet without saying a word. "Naya, you are the only person that can answer me… Is it mine?"

"I don't know!" Naya started to cry. "I don't know!"

"It's okay… You don't need to cry" Kevin saw how affected she was by his question so he approached her and hugged her, rubbing her back. "I'm here for you no matter what happens…"

"I'm scared…" She mumbled while rested her head on Kevin's shoulder.

"You don't need to be, I will protect you. You don't have to be with Matt if you don't feel happy…"

"But… he just moved in, of course I didn't ask him to, and he is all excited about the baby… I can't tell him…" Naya looked down, cleaning the tears on her face.

"He can't live in a lie, Nay. Do you love him?"

"You know I don't… I love you…" When that 3 words came out of Naya's mouth, Kevin was a happy man.

"See… I can go talk with him if you want…"

"You don't understand… If this kid is his, he will never leave us alone… We will have no peace."

"And if it is mine? You will pretend to the rest of your life that it's Matt's?" He didn't understand what Naya's big fear was, he had to do anything, he would never let her live miserably unhappy, not when he loves her so much! "Think about it… We need to resolve this problem… as soon as possible… You can't be stressed. It's not good for both of you" Kevin kissed Naya while rested his hand on her stomach. "I have to go now… Please take care."

* * *

After film all the scenes she had that day, Naya left a note on Kevin's trailer and went to her mother's house to have dinner like she had promised weeks ago. She didn't plan in tell anything to her mom but she knew her mom would comfort her, and comfort was everything she needed now. Yolanda had three kids and she knows when a woman is expecting, Naya didn't tell anything but she knew. Just when she was leaving, she hugged Naya and really low so any other member of the family could hear she whispered "Congratulations". Yolanda kept Naya's secret; she knew George would be furious knowing that Naya is pregnant. Late that night, when everyone was busy or sleeping, Yolanda managed to call Naya, to hear what her daughter had to say and make her feel better.

* * *

Now that Naya and Matt were living together things were worst, she almost had no privacy and he started to want to control her, Naya saw a side of him that she never saw before, he would get angry and frustrated and lose his control. During all week she started to be depressed and just feel well when she was on set with Kevin, even if it was just for a couple of minutes.

"Don't go…" Naya begged grabbing his shirt.

"I have to work and you have too…" he kissed her. "But… ok, just a little bit more…"

Naya rested her head on him and closed her eyes.

"You know this is cheating Naya… We have to end with this, and will be today…" She got up and looked at him with the huge puppies eyes that just Naya can do. "It's the best for everybody… After shooting today, I'm gonna show up at your house so we can talk… just the three of us…"

"Please don't…" Naya was about to start crying again.

"I don't understand, Nay… This is the best for you, I'm sorry but it's today! I gave you a week…" He tried to kiss her but she refused. "I love you… if you don't give me a good reason for me not going… I will have to"

"Matt can be really aggressive, I don't want anything bad to happen to you…"

"I'm not afraid of him, at all."

"I am. Please…"

"Nay, did he ever hit you?" Naya didn't answer. "Gosh, how? Why did he…?" Kevin couldn't understand how someone can hit a woman, especially when the man says he loves that woman.

"It was because of the rumors about you and me… You can't talk with him!"

"I'm sorry but I will, and then you are coming with me to my house!"

* * *

"I go there…" Matt ran to the door and Lucy ran along. He opened the door and in front of him was Kevin with a small fake smile but a serious look.

"Can we talk…?" He said entering. His eyes searched for Naya, and there was she, watching TV on the living room. "We three need to have an important adult talk…" Kevin sat next to Naya on the couch as Lucy jumped to Naya's lap and Matt joined them too.

"Yeah?" Matt was kind of confused.

"There some rumors on set about Naya and I…" he started slowly.

"Ah… Naya and I already talked about that, it's fine dude…"

"You talked? I'm sorry, but I heard you beat her!" Kevin raised his voice. "That's not talking!"

"You told him?" Matt shouted at Naya.

"Of course she did, because she trusts me… you know, when you love someone you have to trust that person, you have to captivate that person and show love… you didn't do that…"

"What you know about my relationship with Naya?" he got up shouting again.

"I know she doesn't love you, and if you loved her you would take care of her… You invaded her privacy; you lost her and hit her… That's why she had to run to others person's arms." Naya stayed quiet, looking at both of the boys screaming at each other. "So, something happened, and it's totally my fault…" Kevin looked at Naya. "Naya and I slept together…"

"Oh my god… I can't believe in this…" Matt mumbled. "You're pregnant with my child you are sleeping around?!" He was furious, so he whispered a couple of offensive names to Naya.

"Now it's the part that you calm down and let me explain… Sit down." Matt sat in front of them again and heard what Kevin had to say. "It was before she got pregnant… Actually, this baby can be mine."

Matt started yelling again. "How to you want me to keep calm? First you say me that she cheated on me, and then that my baby is not my baby?! You have nothing to say, don't you?" Naya looked down, avoiding his looks.

"Don't even try to touch her!" Kevin pushed Matt. "It can be your child or mine; we just can discover it once she has the baby…"

"Do you except me to wait 9 months for something that might not belong to me, while you two are all happy in front of me, after that one over there cheated on me?" He pointed at Naya that was petting Lucy who was scared with all the craziness in that room.

"It's your choice. I understand if you don't want to be around. I just hope you respect our relationship, since yours is more than over."

"I just want distance for you two, you should be glad I'm in a good mood today." Matt stands up. "I will pick up my stuff tomorrow. See you in the day the court gives me my child." Matt left the house and finally Kevin was able to hug Naya.

"See nothing happened…" He kissed her forehead. "It's okay… Come on, I will help to prepare your things to come with me…"

* * *

**AN: Here it is! What did you think? I know exactly how the story will go on and how it will end but I still need to get some things straight, like for example the gender of the baby, how many (just in case)... so I will see what I can do!**


	3. Christmas Twins

Since Naya went to Kevin's house she was much happier and always with a smile on her face. Lucy and Sophie were getting very well along and Kevin made Naya feel like she was in her home. She moved to there and now she didn't know what to do with her house. The peace that she needed was present every day and when Kevin is at home with her nothing feels wrong.

"Hello baby…" Kevin arrived and kissed Naya's cheeks while she was laid on the couch watching TV. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How was your day?" Kevin sat next to Naya with a plastic bag on his lap.

"It was good. So, I bought us something…" He handed it to her. She opened it and there was a book. She looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks." She kissed him. It was a parenting book called "_My child, My Treasure_". She could see that Kevin was 100 % excited with the baby coming.

"We can read it together, if you want… I don't know anything about babies, so I will definitely read it…"

"It's so sweet… Of course we can read it together. What is in the others over there?" Naya looked to the other bags that Kevin left close to the couch.

"That is the rest of the Christmas present… you know, my family is coming over for Christmas tomorrow…"

"We talked about this. I'm going to my parents tomorrow… You should know that it is an important holiday for them… bedsides, what would I tell them if I wouldn't go?" Kevin sighed.

"I just want to present you and buggy to the family…" he pouted.

"I will come earlier…" he smiled. "Just because of you!".

In that night Naya thought that she should start thinking in telling her family, now you just can see her bump if Naya is naked but soon she will start to show off a little bump, that why the dress she picked for Christmas was not one of those too tight. Kevin really was proud of her and of his possible son or daughter, why would not Naya be like that too? She was, but she doesn't really know what to expect from her family. Her mom already told her that was disappointed and she was not expecting something like that from her, about the cheating and the pregnancy. These words hurt Naya's heart every time she remembers of it.

Naya was beautiful in a cute black dress. She was ready to leave and Kevin was preparing everything to receive his family for Christmas' Eve lunch. Naya put the shoes on and grabbed her keys, the ones that Kevin gave her immediately when she moved, and went to the kitchen to see if Kevin didn't burn the lunch.

"Kev, it's more 30 minutes and then it's good. Now I have to go…" She kissed him and walked to the door.

"Remember! The family wants to see you!" he shouted and seconds later he heard the door closing.

While Kevin was busy making the lunch, Naya drove to her parents' house and thought again about how today was going to change that family. She walked to the door and rang the door bell, she waited for a while and her mother opened the door. The family was all there, Mychal and her dad were watching TV and her mom and Nickayla were in the kitchen finishing the lunch.

"Hey… I'm going to the kitchen to help mom and Nikki…" she was acting so awkwardly but her dad and Mychal were too busy watching the game on TV to notice.

"How have you been? We didn't hear from you for quite a while…" Nickayla normally talks a lot with Naya and they know everything about each other, almost everything…

"I… I have been busy, with work and you know…" Naya kept acting like that all morning and just while they were lunching and goofing off in family was when Naya was able to relax. They finished lunch and they reunited in the living room, just talking and enjoying the family time together.

"I would like to share something important with you…" They were listening but not really focus on Naya. "I'm pregnant." Now they were. Naya could see their surprised faces. Everybody knew she was with Matt but that was not nothing serious.

"Excuse you?" Her dad turned to her and Naya could see he was not happy. "Pregnant? But… You said yourself that things between you and Matt were not serious! Are you getting married at least now?" The others were in silent.

"No…" she sighed. "Matt and I are not together. I cheated on him…" Naya started to tear up a bit.

"You must be kidding me!" her dad said a little bit louder. "Naya! What did I and your mother taught you!? It doesn't mean nothing?" she started to cry harder.

"I'm sorry… It was an accident. I'm feeling bad enough for not know who the father of my child is…" When her dad heard that he slapped her, like she was one of those high school girls that gets pregnant. Her parents always taught her the importance of doing the things on the right time and about the risks during her teens years, and now that she is an adult it's when she accidently screws it all. No one around her did anything about the slap.

"GO! I can't even look at you. You did this to yourself." He didn't look at her anymore in the eyes.

"I'm a grown woman! I don't see what is wrong with it!"

"Yeah. Now that you are so grown up, you go and never come back! Did you hear? Never!" He pointed out the door and Naya looked around and walked away. Nickayla tried to chase her sister but her dad grabbed her by the wrist. "I don't want any of you close to her!" The sound of the door shouting was painful and George went to the room and was there during all afternoon.

Naya didn't expect for the reaction from her family to be good, but she never expected it to be so bad. She ran to her car, with tears all over her face, she was sobbing really hard she could not stop think in what she would do without her family. Nickayla tried to talk to her but she knew she couldn't do much, her mom knew and did nothing and Mychal was just too loyal to his dad to confront him.

She drove to get home, hopefully to Kevin's arms but then she remembered that his family was there, she didn't want them to see her like that.

TEXT: "I'm outside on the car. Can you please come here?" Kevin didn't text her back; instead he went outside to meet her. He thought that was strange she be back so early. Then he saw her face through the car glass and rushed to her.

"What happened?"

"I told them… and my dad got furious… He doesn't want to see me again, Kevin…"

"Shh…"He hugged her and rubbed her back. "It's gonna be okay… Don't worry, he was just mad, of course he will want to see you again…"

"And if he doesn't?" she cleaned her eyes that were so red from all the crying.

"If he doesn't, you have people that love you and that will protect you, and he will be the one missing all the good things!" Naya stared at him and showed a weak smile. "Come on, let's go inside! They really want to see you. Mama Mchale will take care of you."

Naya was with Kevin's family, his mom was comforting her and they really liked her. Naya was so fragile, the hormones were all over the place, she could start crying easily and it was for sure a christmas full of emotions.

"You look beautiful…" The family left and Naya and Kevin were in bed relaxing in their new Christmas sweaters. "I would like to see our baby…" they talked that even if the baby was not Kevin's he would still be the dad, because Matt just didn't care. Kevin was there all the time and loved that baby more than anything already.

"Yeah? What do you suggest?"

"I think we could go to an appointment to check on you and to see if the baby is okay…"

"Sure. I think it's time to do it… I just want everything to be okay… I will mark an appointment for us."

* * *

Naya got an appointment for the beginning of the year. She was still sad about her family but Nickayla called her and talked with her for a while and she totally supports her, of course her dad doesn't know, she told Naya that her mother has been worried about her and she afraid that Naya will not speak at her again. Naya misses them so much but they just can be together away from the Rivera family's house.

Kevin was waiting for Naya to go to the appointment, he was nervous about the sonogram and a baby and if it was everything alright…

Naya grabbed his hand tightly and never let it go. When they got into the doctor office, Naya was cold as ice because of the nerves. They spoke with the doctor and then it was time to see the actual baby. Naya looked at the monitor and at the doctor's face and she didn't like of his expressions.

"So you're almost 3 months pregnant, right?" Naya nodded. If one thing she was sure was that the last man with she had sex was with Kevin in that night, she forgot of the pill just for three days and it was what happened. "Your baby is a little underweight…" She looked at Kevin that smiled at her so she wouldn't panic. "You have to eat, healthy."

"I will." Her heart was racing; she actually had to take care of someone else. When they tried to hear the heartbeat, the sound was different than the doctor expected.

"Oh wait… Now I understand…"The doctor pointed at the screen. "This thing over here… It's another one. Congrats."

"What? Other? What do you mean?" Kevin was in shock.

"It's twins. Fraternal twins. As you can see they are in different amniotic sacks which mean they're not identical… Can be two girls, two boys, one girl and one boy…"

"Oh… Are they alright?" It felt so weird for Naya to ask that. Kevin could help but smile.

"Yeah, they're good. Just be extra careful and you have to feed yourself better, rest a lot and avoid the stress…" It wouldn't be easy, but it was a new year, she had a new journey in front of her and main focus now was her babies and Kevin. From that day, Kevin made sure Naya eats well; that she has everything she needs and that at night kiss her and their babies.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? What about the fact that being twins? You never know what can happen at this point... **


	4. Family

When Naya woke up in that morning the house smelt like bacon, first she thought that maybe she was dreaming but then she heard Kevin on the kitchen talking with Sophie. She rubbed her eyes and managed to get up. She wanted bacon so badly, it was not like a craving or stuff like that, she was just extremely hungry. When she was entering in the kitchen she was attacked with puppy love from Lucy and Sophie that are really competitive when it comes to get attention from Naya.

"Good Morning…" She said to Kevin that was making breakfast.

"Good Morning Bee! I'm making you breakfast. Eggs with bacon, okay?" She nodded firmly. As soon as he finished it they sat at the table and started to eat. "So… I need to go to the set… They have been asking about you…" She looked up and put more bacon on her mouth. "There are rumors everywhere about the pregnancy, if Ryan asks what do I tell him?"

"Tell him the truth, it's okay. I miss them so much… Anyways, I will go there soon. Just don't tell them that are twins, I want to see their reactions…" She was so cute; he smiled and stared at her for a while. "If you want you can go… I will take a while to eat all this."

"I have time, I make you company for a bit. Is it today that you are going out with Nickayla?"

"Yeah… She wanted to see me, because you know, we talk a lot, but I don't see her for a long time… and I miss baby sis."

"I'm sure she will be surprised when she sees you… You know, the bump it's much bigger." Naya smiled and rubbed her belly in circles. She finished the breakfast and put the plate on the dish washer. "Nay, I gotta go… " He kissed her and left.

When Kevin left it was time for Naya to get dressed and ready to meet with her baby sister. Every week she had news of her family, if they are okay…, and after more than a month her dad still refuses to mention her name which makes her loose the hope that someday they will be okay again.

Around 11am the door bell rang and Naya ran as fast as she could to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She hugged her sister tightly and held back the tears. Nickayla came in and Naya was truly happy to see her sister again. Nickayla had a big smile on her face too.

"I missed you…" Nickayla looked around; she never was before at Kevin's house. "You look cute and I see you have a new love nest…".

"Yeah, I'm happy with Kevin. He is the best thing that happened to me… Sit here." They both sat on the living room, close to each other on the couch.

"How are you and the baby? I must tell you, I can perfectly see your bump…"

"I actually went an appointment last month…" she paused for seconds and Nickayla kept looking into Naya's shinny eyes. "…and the doctor said I needed to eat more because… you know when you have two to feed…"

"TWO?" Nickayla literally screamed. "It's twins? God!" Nickayla was really excited about being an auntie to not one but two little babies. "That's why that four months belly is so big!" Naya smiled.

"It's also because I have been eating like a pig, but… Okay, let me tell you everything!" Naya grabbed her sister's hand. "So… We're gonna have twins, they're good like, thank god they gained weight… and we don't know the gender yet, because we went there last week and we could have seen it, but their positions didn't let us see… so…"

"That's amazing! They are those twins that look exactly like each other?"

"No. They're fraternal… they will look like regular siblings… I'm excited about it. You know, two. It will be difficult but yeah…"

"Did you tell Matt?" She asked really calmly because she didn't even know if her sister wanted to talk about it.

"No… He was clear; he doesn't want me to bother him with the babies' things… I don't want him around either. He has bad energy and that's the last thing I want around my children. Just like dad and mom don't want to be part of their lives… It's okay, but it's not their fault…"

"That is not true… Dad is just having a hard in accepting it and mom tries to ask me about you… she is worried about you… but I don't know."

"Even Mychal called me! If she were worried about me she would come and talk to me!" Naya said a bit louder than she should but she was pissed off. She took a deep breath and continued. "This is my entire fault… they have nothing to do with this…" Naya said as she rubbed her belly, now it is like her new favorite thing to do, every time she was nervous she rubs her belly and everything is a little better.

"Can I see it?" Naya was confused but then Nickayla pointed at the belly. Naya lifts up her shirt and there was her perfect belly. Nickayla glued her hands to Naya's belly and talked with the twins. "It's aunt Nikki… I'm sure I'm going to like you…" she looked up to Naya. "Do they kick?"

"They never…" Naya was interrupted by one of the babies that decided to kick when Naya was talking. "Of course… Now they did!"

"It's the first kick?!" Naya nodded with a smile on her face. "It's so fun! I want some babies myself now…"

"You don't. I wish I had more time to prepare myself; this is going too fast… I always wanted kids, and it's a blessing but if I had more time before they come it would be great… I'm sure that Kevin will be a great dad, but I want to be a good mom too… "

Naya and Nickayla spend the rest of the day together, they went to shopping and lunch… by the end of the day, Naya was exhausted and when she arrived, Kevin was not at home yet. She took a nap and she woke up was with the sound of the water on their bathroom. It was almost 9pm, at least was what the clock showed. She undressed herself and got in the bath with him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" They took an amazing bath and put on pajamas. They ordered dinner and ate on their bed while watching TV.

"Did you enjoy the day with Nickayla?" he passed his hands on her hair that was not fully dry after the bath.

"Yeah… We did a lot of fun stuff, there were some paparazzi, and you know they took pictures of us together, I'm afraid that if my dad sees it, Nikki might be in troubles…"

"You will see she will be okay, I'm not seeing your dad reading gossip magazines…" Naya grabbed Kevin's hand and placing on her belly and he looked at it.

"… and our babies kicked for the first time…"

"Really? Aww! Make them kick again!" Naya laughed.

"I can't… But I'm sure they will repeat it several times…" Kevin pouted and rested his head on her bump. "I think that tomorrow I'm going with you to the set… If that is okay…"

"Absolutely! They will love to see you! I didn't say anything about you being pregnant… Will you tell them about Matt? That he might be the dad?"

"No, you're their dad! Not Matt, never." Naya had made a decision, whatever the results of the paternity tests were; Kevin would always be the dad in her mind.

"Naya… I love that you think like that, but you know that he can be the dad…"

"Can we sleep?" Naya didn't like to talk about anything related to Matt; Kevin finds it so strange, ok that it is awkward for her, but she gets really irritated about it. She cuddled up against him and closed her eyes.

* * *

Naya sighed as she got out of the car. Paramount was a home for her. She still goes there now and then but with the end of the 5th season, glee is practically over for her. New important project are coming. They are a family and that's why she is going there today. She has news for them, that kind of news that you share with your family. Naya did it with her family and it didn't go well, but she has hope that her glee family will support her, like they always did.

"This way…" Kevin laced fingers with Naya and both walked to the set of glee. "I think they are all here today…" They were, a full house. Ryan was there too, just like Matt. When Naya saw Matt she squeezed Kevin's hand, but as Kevin and Naya walked in Matt walked out.

"Hey! Look who I brought today with me!" You could tell by their faces that they were surprised but really happy for see Naya again. They approached them and you could see all heads looking at Naya and trying to figure out if that really was a baby bump.

"Miss Naya… Came for a visit?" Ryan hugged Naya and of course because how tight he hugged her, he felt her bump, so he look down. "Are you really pregnant?"

Naya laughed and took the coat of the way of her belly. "Yeah… I wanted to come here to show you, personally. I heard that there rumors about me being pregnant, and they are totally true… I'm really happy about it."

"Congratulations! To both of you! How far are you?"

"18 weeks… That's a little bit more than 4 months… but there is more…" They were waiting and then Kevin finally told: "It's twins!" They were so excited about it. Every time Naya and Kevin mention that they're going to have twins everybody loves it and freaks out.

"Do you know the gender?" Ryan looked happy for them, he feels like a mentor, he was like a dad for them where they were on the set for all that years, they were immature kids when they got into glee and now they're going to be parents. It feels awesome to be part of a journey like that.

"No… like they're stubborn when won't let us know what they are… I hope that in the next appointment we get to see it because I want to shop and I'm curious as hell!"

"When you discover let me know so we can go shop together! Love me some baby outfits!" Jenna said.

"I need to go with you, because you know my kids will have the same fashion taste that their dad… so they need me to pick some cool baby things!"

"Of course honey, you dress them as you want…" Naya could imagine Kevin picking the most crazy and fashionable outfit for newborns. They would be for sure very well dressed kids.

Naya spend the whole day on glee set and had a lot of fun, even when Matt was around. She sang with her friends and watched Kevin while he was filming. Talked with Telly and Megan, that can make her laugh a lot. When they left the set was really late, almost 10 pm and went directly home. She fell out in bed and closed her eyes.

"It was a good day…" Kevin laid on the bed next to her. Suddenly, she felt something, so she rushed to get Kevin's hand. "This was everything I needed to make it a perfect day…"

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked of the update! I can tell you that I'm gonna skip a while in the time for when Naya is almost 6 months pregnant and maybe we can know the gender of the babies... See you soon! **


	5. Genders

Naya was trying to fit in her jeans but it was not working, her belly was so big and she definitely needed a new pair of jeans, how did she gain so much weight? She finally closed the zipper and sighed of relieve, the first obstacle of the day was over. She looked at her phone to check how much time she had until Nickayla arrives to go with her and Kevin to the appointment where she hopes to find out the gender of their twins.

Nickayla is super excited with the babies, George and Yolanda know that Nickayla has been seeing Naya but they didn't tell anything so she thinks they don't know. Her mom stopped asking her about Naya and her dad still don't want to hear her name. Nickayla avoids talking about their parents in front of Naya because she gets pretty emotional. Nickayla tried to talk with them and tell them that Naya is okay, and she needs them but they don't want to know, or at least they pretend to do not care. But the good thing here was that she asked Naya if she could go with her to see the little ones and Naya immediately said yes.

"Nay... Do you think...?" Kevin looked at her and forgot what he was saying. She turned back to see him, adjusting her shirt.

"Yeah...? I think what?" she smiled seeing his reaction and then he walked to her.

"Naya, you look absolutely gorgeous!" he kissed her and the door bell rang. "I go there. It must be your sister. She's late!" Kevin went to open the door and there was Nickayla.

"I'm sorry… I know I'm late, but it was difficult to come here…" They hurried and got everything settle down to go.

On the car Naya checked her phone, she has been receiving texts from Matt that don't tell anything really specific, just like "How are you?", "Do you still with Kevin?" "I saw you in a magazine... I miss you." "I know we can be happy." and Naya doesn't know how to answer to it, in reality she doesn't answer, she ignores it. Kevin doesn't know about it and Naya is afraid that he might discover and think she is hiding things from him for some bad reason. Now that their relationship is so good, she doesn't want to lose him.

Naya is almost 6 months pregnant. The babies have been hiding and Naya and Kevin really want to know what they are. They need to start to buy baby things because they have a little amount of things and time runs. The doctor checked everything, the babies were great, they grew a lot and that's good. The twins' pregnancy is always a high risk pregnancy and Naya tried to keep it calmer as possible, being with Kevin helps a lot, he keeps everything in order and takes care of them always with a smile, hopefully it is going well and the doctor thinks that she may complete the 9 months. Naya really hopes she can, because the last thing she wants is to leave her babies on the hospital after the birth.

"Ohh... Look at this!" The doctor said and Naya rushed to look at the screen. Nickayla has never seen nothing like that before, so she was amazed. "I think I can tell you the gender of the babies!" Kevin smiled and they waited for the doctor to tell. "So... this one here… it's a boy...".

"Yeah! And the other?" Kevin rushed the doctor to tell, he couldn't wait anymore.

"And here we have... a girl!" Naya knew she would be happy with anything but she would get both, a boy and a girl! Nickayla was so happy for her sister and she knew Mychal would be too. Nickayla texted him, telling that he would have a nephew to teach football and she would have two little models to dress up, yes because Nickayla will for sure take care of what they dress and take billions of photos of them.

When they left the doctor's office, Kevin drove the girls to the mall for some shopping time. Naya needs to buy some new clothes that actually fit her, so she doesn't have to fight against herself every morning to fit into some simple jeans. Of course if they are in the mall and after an appointment, Naya and Nickayla had to go to buy some things for the babies.

"Naya, look at this…" Nickayla showed her some cute dresses. "Girls have so much cuter outfits!"

"Boys have too. Look at this!" Naya was so in love with all the little things. "Oh my god… We need to stop… I told Kevin we would shop together…"

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind…" she continued to look for baby clothes. "What size will they dress?"

"I have no idea what size newborns wear…" Naya answered Nickayla.

"I will ask mom, I'm sure she knows!" Nickayla let out and immediately regretted it. Naya's heart broke once again, in other occasion she would call her mom and ask her without even think but she couldn't do it now.

"Last week, Kevin and I bought the cribs and painted the room…" Naya changed the subject. "When we go back home I will show you…"

When Kevin picked them from the mall, Naya and Nickayla had bought half of the mall. The true is that now they had a lot of clothes from the twins, for Naya and of course Nickayla joined to the shopping wave and bought some things to herself too.

Nickayla went home after seeing the beautiful nursery that Naya and Kevin are making up. Kevin was really proud of it, he has been spending a lot of hours in making everything perfect. She drove herself back at home and when arrived her parents were both on the living room. It was almost dinner time.

"Can I ask you where you were all day?" her dad asked not taking his eyes of the TV. "I'm just curious…" He knew she was with Naya, he knew them very well.

"Shopping. With friends." Nickayla went to her room and started to organize her new outfits, and it was when she realized that she brought home some of Naya's baby clothes. She called Naya.

Yolanda went to check on Nickayla, asking her about dinner and if she was with Naya recently but when she approached her bedrooms' door she realized Nickayla was on the phone.

"Naya. I brought home something that belongs to you; I can't have it here much time… I will take you this tomorrow, okay?" When the conversation ended, Yolanda ran downstairs so Nickayla couldn't suspect she was hearing behind the door.

In the next morning, Nickayla left to meet up with Naya to give her the baby clothes that she took home accidently, but when she came back, she noticed a magazine in the living room with Naya and herself on the cover. She was nervous; she didn't know what to do and was in that moment that her mother entered in the living room and saw her completely lost with the magazine in her hands.

"Your father already saw that… Don't worry."

"And?"

"And what, Nickayla? You went shopping with your sister. It's normal."

"Yeah? It's also normal that my sister is gonna be a mom but her parents don't care."

"Nickayla! Don't say that again! Never again. Gimme that." George ignored the magazine report. They saw the pictures and Yolanda read it all to know more about Naya, she was so curious about her daughter's pregnancy, she knew she was going to have twins, she didn't discussed it with Nickayla but she was excited, she really wanted to find a solution to bring Naya back to the family.

* * *

"Honey, your phone is buzzing again…" Kevin warned Naya.

"It's okay." Naya rolled on the bed and hugged Kevin. "Forget the phone… You can turn it off, I just want to be with you." Naya cuddled up with Kevin on their bed.

"It can be important. You should at least check it." He picked up her phone from the night's stand and looked quickly to the screen and he saw Matt's name on it. "It's important." Naya saw Matt's text and looked at Kevin to see his reaction. He was not mad or jealous or anything.

"It's just another text… it's not important…"

"He has been texting you?" Naya just nodded shyly, not knowing what to expect. "Is he bothering in some way? Like being offensive or …"

"Hmm… it's like totally random texts… with lame things on it… Kevin, I promise you that nothing is going on… He's just annoying…"

"I'm just worried about you… We never know. I trust you. If he wants to know about the babies, it's okay. He can come with us to see them…"

"No… That's the problem… he doesn't care about the babies, he doesn't ask about them… it's okay because I don't want him around either. Okay? Just you and me…"

"I think you say that things just to convince yourself… It's not okay that he doesn't care about the babies, you know why? Because in the end of the day, there is a probability that the babies are his kids and it hurts that he doesn't love as much as I do… or you do." Naya looked really sad, Kevin knew, he knew her better than anyone else; he knew all her little reactions. "I just want the best for the three of you…" he played with her hair. "If he say or do anything that perturbs you, you tell me immediately, ok?" she nodded and kissed him, resting her head on him and closing her eyes. Kevin placed his hand on Naya's belly and felt his baby boy or his baby girl kicking, it felt amazing.

* * *

**AN: Here it is! Hope you like it! I will skip again in time, I think the next chapters will be a little longer and will have more action. Also, what do you think about the baby genders?**


	6. Scare

Naya and Dianna were walking down the street in Dianna's house direction. It was really hot on the street and they were already thirsty. Dianna's house was fresh, Naya came in and sat on the couch, resting a while, walking with an almost 8 months twins' belly it's not easy.

"Do you want something to eat, or drink?" Dianna asked Naya on her way to the kitchen.

"Water, please." Minutes later Dianna returned with a glass of water and some sandwiches that she placed on the table in the living room.

"You need to eat… Here you have…" Dianna gave her the food and the glass of water. "So, you didn't tell me, how is to live with Kevin?" Naya smiled.

"I love it… Of course you know that Kevin and I always had a special relationship, I protect him, he protects me… He is the sweetest, Di. I feel like I fell in love every day, even when he does that silly things and makes me upset, I don't know how he does it, he makes me laugh in the second right after it."

"That's what people call love." Naya nodded and felt the babies moving.

"I guess so. I think I never felt like that, I'm pretty hormonal though… I need fresh air, sleep and eat like a panda. I'm living like a panda until this two little bees decided to come out." Naya yawned.

"I want to be a panda too… We can take naps together! Now, seriously… If you want to sleep, you can use my bed, or I can take you home…" Naya's phone buzzes.

TEXT: "Can I see you? I want to talk."

Answer: "Why?"

TEXT: "Please, give a chance. I just want to talk. Where can I meet you?"

Answer: "I'm not at home."

TEXT: "Where are you?"

Answer: "Fine. You can come over, but you can't take much long."

Naya answered Matt and sighed at the phone, this situation was pissing her off.

"Di, babe, I'm going home. I'm tired and I'm gonna meet up with Matt."

"Matt? I'm going with you and I don't accept a no as an answer!" Dianna said as she lifted up. "I'm not leaving you alone with him…"

"You don't need to come, really. I'm sure I will be fine. I'm just tired, after Matt leave I will sleep all afternoon. I don't want to bother you, you have your life." Naya said as she got out of the couch.

"Is Kevin at home?" Dianna asked just so see if it was secure to Naya go alone.

"No… why?" She was confused by that question, but the truth was that she was not much confident and be in the same house as Matt without Kevin. It's not like he is going to hurt her, but she gets uncomfortable.

"So, I am definitely going with you, I will leave as soon as you fell asleep, don't worry." Naya grabbed Dianna's hand and went in her car's direction. Naya drove until her house, and no signal of Matt. They went in and got comfortable. Something was bothering Naya, she rested on the couch, rubbing her belly to see if it could make her feel better, and it did.

The door bell rang and Dianna opened it. Of course it was Matt. He came in and went to the living room where Naya was. He looked calm and even smiled.

"I came here to talk with you about some pretty important stuff. Does she need to be here?" He said looking at Dianna. Naya immediately answered 'yes'. "I know I haven't been present in the pregnancy, but it is because I don't feel comfortable in sharing you with Kevin."

"You don't share me with Kevin. We're done. I'm Kevin's girlfriend."

"Naya, you don't need to be afraid, I forgive you, and we can go home and be a normal family. I want to be part of your life, and part of our kids' lives." It was so weird for Naya to hear that.

"You don't know if they are your kids. I don't want to move back with you, because this is my home. This is where I belong, and where I want to be."

"You can't say I was not nice, I tried. I want you back in my life, but you refuse to accept what is the best for you. I don't know what you see in Kevin, he always was so annoying and all melting over you…"

"I don't admit that! You don't talk like that about Kevin!" Naya raised her voice. Then she took a deep breath because she was feeling sick.

"Nay, calm…" Dianna sighed. "Maybe you should come in other day… She's clearly not feeling well."

"Okay." He paused. "I go. At least, I would like to be informed when they born, if that is not asking for much." He said ironically. "I love you, you know where to find me." He said as he left. An awkward silence was cut off by Naya twisting on the couch in pain.

"Are you okay? Let me helpyou to bed." Dianna sat close to Naya on the couch.

"I'm okay. They are putting so much pressure on me, it's like I'm gonna explode…" Naya rubbed her belly in circles.

"But it is hurting, or you are just uncomfortable?"

"It is hurting just a little."

"Nay, and if you are in labor?" Dianna asked sweetly, Naya's eyes looked down.

"It's too early for them to come…" Naya started panicking.

"It's okay, if they want to come it's the right time. I will call Kevin and drive you to the hospital." Dianna picked up her phone and waited for Kevin to answer. "Hey, Kev. I'm calling to say that I'm gonna drive Naya to the hospital, she is not feeling well, and I don't know if she is in labor." Kevin said something on the phone that Naya couldn't hear. "Ok, see you there." Dianna hang up and informed Naya: " Kevin will be waiting for you in the hospital, come on." Dianna helped Naya getting up and they went both to the car.

"Do you think I should call Matt too?"

"I don't think having him around it's the best for you right now. You tell him about this later."

"I just don't want to give him arguments against me. Nothing that he can tell that I was the one that didn't let him be present. Something that can help him to get the kids in case they're his." Naya took another deep breath as she got into the car. During all trip she was quiet, Dianna smiled at her and she would make an effort to smile back, but when she saw they were arriving at the hospital, she got nervous and a few tears roll down her face.

"Baby girl, let's take care of you…" Dianna cleaned the tears on Naya's face. They went in and there was Kevin waiting for them. He ran to them and hugged Naya that started to cry harder.

"Oh, what is that for, babe?" Kevin said looking into Naya's eyes. "Are you nervous? It's okay." He kissed her and put his arm around her. "I have a doctor waiting to see you..." He guides them to a room where Naya's doctor was waiting for her.

"Hello Naya. I heard that something is going on. Come here." The doctor was so calm. Naya did everything he said. She laid on the bed and put her shirt up. "Hard belly… Relax…" The doctor kept examining Naya's belly and then they heard the babies' heartbeats. "Strong heartbeats…" Everyone remained in silence. "Now I just have to check your uterus." The doctor proceed with everything and in the end said. "Cervix closed. It's just cramps, you are gonna take some medicines, you're going to rest a lot, eat a lot of vegetables, and I hope to see you again in some weeks."

"So, I'm not going to give birth now?" Naya said nervously.

"No." The doctor smiled. "You can go back home soon, if something happens or you don't get better, you have my number, call me immediately."

"Thanks, doctor." The doctor left and Kevin smiled at Naya. "See, everything is okay. Thanks Dianna."

"Now that you are here with her, I think it's time for me to go…" Dianna kissed Naya and Kevin. "Bye, love you!"

* * *

"Naya what are you doing up? Go back to bed!" In the next morning, they were back at home and Naya was starting to feel better. Kevin is making sure nothing bad happens to her or the kids.

"I needed to go to the bathroom and now I can't go back to sleep… I don't want to stay in bed…"

"Okay, but then you stay in the living room, quiet." Naya pouted. "You know it's the best for the three of you… I'm not being mean, Nay…"

"I know. But I'm bored, and I can't wait to have them here… I'm kind of tired of this bed resting thing."

"We have everything ready… They're just preparing themselves really well, and-…" Kevin's sentence was cut off by the ring of his phone. "Hello." It was Nickayla calling. "Nikki, she is good, they're all very well." Apparently, Nickayla was online and found out a new that had the following text on it: _"Naya Rivera arrived to the hospital crying with her friend, Dianna Agron. Rivera is almost 8 months pregnant. Later that day she was seen leaving the hospital with her boyfriend, Kevin Mchale. No information about what Rivera was doing on the hospital…"_

"You shouldn't believe in everything you read, but yes Naya was on the hospital, but now we're home. It was just a scare. Don't worry." Nickayla asked to talk with Naya, she just would be totally calm after hear it from her sister's mouth.

"Hey baby sister!" "Nay, what happened?" "Nothing special, we're good, I'm sorry I didn't tell anything." "Mom, asked about you, she said she wanted to see you, but she is not sure if you want to see her and if it will upset you." "Hmm… I don't know. I miss mom and dad, but…" "It's okay, you have time to think… She asked me about you and the babies, and if they had names…" "Yeah, they have, but I'm not gonna tell you Nickayla…" "Why? I hate surprises!" "You will know, soon. Give them two or three weeks and they will be out." "Okay, see you soon, bye." Naya hang up and gave Kevin the phone back.

"Big bear, find some space for me." Kevin cuddled up against Naya and kissed her. "I don't want to leave you alone ever again… Especially when you are alone with these two brats that don't let you sleep…"

"They didn't stop move yet. I'm gonna miss it. This, the belly, the kicking, your cuddles…"

"Oww, I will still cuddle up with you, everyday, and you know what we should do?" Kevin had a random and crazy idea. "We should get your belly paint!" Naya frowned her eyebrows.

"What? Paint?"

"Yes, it will be fun!" Kevin grabbed the laptop and showed Naya some painted bellies. "What do you think?"

"It's so cute, I have a condition though…" Naya smirked.

"What?"

"You are the one painting it! Just you…"

* * *

**AN: Here is the 6th chapter! This going to fast! Seems like I started to write it yesterday... Anyways, I hope you like it! It is right, Naya and Kevin are hiding the twins' names! Maybe we will know it in the next chapter...**


	7. Little Bees

In late May was so hot outside, the sun was shining and it was an absolutely lovely summer day, though it was not summer yet. Naya managed to get out of bed slowly. In that night she slept completely naked, she didn't feel comfortable anywhere anymore. She put on a beautiful and fresh white dress and tried to figure out where Kevin was.

"Babe…?" she entered in the kitchen and he was not there. Finally when she looked through the window she saw Kevin on the yard with Lucy and Sophie. He was just playing with them and making them run. She went outside to join them. "Hi. Good Morning!" Kevin got up and kissed her.

"Morning! How are you feeling?" he rubbed her belly and felt a few kicks. Naya was 36 weeks pregnant and from now it's secure for the babies to come. They have been being extremely annoying for Naya lately, they're heavy, they don't stop kicking at night and they are running out of space so Naya already felt some contractions.

"I'm good." She smiled and put her hair up in a ponytail. "I want to go to the beach…" Kevin frowned his eyebrows.

"Okay…? I guess we can go…" Some minutes later Naya was ready, she had her bikini on and her little purse with everything she needed. Kevin got their towels and dressed his shorts. In no time there were on the beach. They chose a small beach with just a little amount of people, so one would bother them. They were seated close to the water when Naya decided to close her eyes and listen to the sound of the ocean.

"Are you enjoying being here, baby?"

"We are…" Naya said softly. "The sun is relaxing me…" Naya puts her dress up and let's her belly show so her babies can enjoy the sun too. "I didn't tell you but I woke up today because of some contractions…" She said, still with her eyes closed.

"Really? What are we doing here then?"

"We are relaxing a little before they come… Relax Kevin…" Naya grabbed Kevin's hand and closed her eyes again; she turned her face to the sun and felt so happy when all that light hit her.

"I can't understand how you are so calm…" Kevin closed his eyes too.

"I was so scared when I thought they were coming and now I just pray to god that they will be good… I don't want to stress, we have time, it takes hours, and if I can spend those here instead of a hospital, then it will be better…"

"Whatever you want, but warn me when we have to go to the hospital, 'kay?" Kevin and Naya stayed a little bit more in the beach; they ate an ice cream and did some walks on the sand. One hour passed and Naya was tired of it.

"Can we go home?"

"Home?"

"Yes, I need to take a shower before we go to the hospital… and get my bag… and call Nickayla..." Naya smiled as she enumerated all the things they had to do.

"Ok, ok, ok. C'mon!" Naya laughed at Kevin. He was more nervous than her, he was so calm last time but now he was totally freaking out. He drove her home and they went straight to the shower. After the quick shower together, they went back to the car and Naya called Nickayla because she promised her sister she could call her whenever the babies decide to arrive.

"Hello Miss Nickayla! How are you, baby sister?" Naya was sounding really happy even that the contractions were getting closer. "_I'm good… You?" _"I'm on my way to the hospital to give birth for the first time in my life…So I could be better…" Nickayla just had finished lunch and was helping Yolanda with the dishes. "_WHAT? Now? Oh My God! Where are you?_" Nickayla was screaming at the phone. Her mom stopped what she was doing to hear what Nickayla was saying. "I'm going to the hospital, the one close to the vet, do you know it?" "_Yes! Can I come_?" "If you want, of course!" "_Okay! I'm going! See you there!" _

Nickayla hung up all smiley. "I have to go to the hospital, Naya is gonna have the babies!" Her mom looked at her and rushed to her.

"Go support your sister! Hold her hand…" Yolanda was about to complete her sentence but Nickayla interrupted her.

"Mom, c'mon… You can do that! Naya will love to see you! You don't have to miss this!" Yolanda looked down. Nickayla was right. She was going to be grandma for the first time and she was going to miss it.

"I don't want to upset your sister in such an important day…"

"Mommy… C'mon… If she gets upset you can leave, but we are not going to miss this." Nickayla finally convinced Yolanda and they quickly left to go meet up with Naya at the hospital. George was not home and they didn't have to tell him anything anyways.

Naya and Kevin were on their way to the hospital, the contractions got closer and stronger, they were a few minutes apart. Kevin stopped the car on the hospital park and opened the door to Naya get out of the car.

"Get out princess!" Kevin held Naya's hand and they walked to the hospital door. "Are you okay?" Kevin saw Naya's face expressions changing.

"Yeah… My waters just broke…" Kevin looked down and kissed her cheek. Naya let a tear roll down her face.

"That is happiness, right?" Naya nodded and smiled. They quickly found Naya's doctor and set up her in a room. Everything was ready for the babies, they just needed to wait.

They heard a knock and seconds later Nickayla peeked inside. "Hello… Can I come in?" Naya smiled and answered with a soft yes. She was really tired already. "How are you? I brought you a surprise…"

"I'm okay. You did?" Naya looked around but she couldn't see anything. "What it is?"

"It's outside." Nickayla went to the door and called her mother. When Yolanda came in, Naya started to cry and turned her face to Kevin, not wanting to let her seeing crying.

"Hi…" Yolanda came closer to Naya and stood there looking at her in silence for a while.

"You two need to talk…" Kevin got up and he and Nickayla left the room. Naya didn't say anything. Her mom sat on the bed close to her and touched her hand.

"Naya, baby… Look at me…" Naya ignored her. "I'm sorry. I know I was horrible. I should have been there for you. I know you have the right to not want to forgive me, but I really want to be there for you…"

"And why now? Why today?" Naya finally said something.

"Today is a new start for you… Like it was for me when I had you, it's not easy and maybe it will make you think that parents aren't always right… and when you see your babies, you will understand how much I love you, and you would want your kids to forgive you…"

"I would never abandon them when they need me the most…" Naya wiped the tears in her face.

"Naya, I'm sorry. I just want to be in your life and be in the grandbabies' life… I know a lot about them… I know you are having a boy and a girl… If they are babies like you were, you are gonna need a lot of help. And I'm here for you…" Naya pouted and hugged her mom. She hugged her back and stayed like that for a while. Her mom stayed there to see the babies being born.

When Kevin and Nickayla got back in the room, Naya looked much happier, Kevin could see it. The pain was getting worst and worst and Naya couldn't take it anymore. Kevin called a nurse to check on Naya and the nurse gave her an epidural.

"Hello again, Naya!" Her doctor said as he came in, he look to the papers close to her bed and then he said "We are good to start!"

"Good because I need to make this stop!" Naya groaned on the bed. She was so heavy, she barely could move. Minutes later, Naya was making her first attempts to push the baby out. She pushed and pushed and Kevin's hand was already purple.

"I can't do this anymore…" Naya took a deep breath.

"Naya, you're going great!" Baby A's head it's almost showing. 3 more long pushes and the first baby was crowning. It was burning but the doctor intruded Naya to stop.

"Small pushes!" Quickly the head of the Baby A was out. Everyone in that room was screaming with excitement. The doctor grabbed the baby and took it out. He raised the baby in the air and Naya's eyes filled with happy tears. The first baby was the baby boy, the doctor placed him on Naya's chest; she was so overwhelmed. Kevin helped the doctor to cut the cord and then they took him away. Their son was finally there.

But they had to continue, their baby girl was still inside of Naya.

"One to go. Well done. The boy is great. Do you hear him?" The baby boy cries could be heard by everyone. Then, they went back to the pushes and 5 minutes later they were welcoming one precious little girl to this world. They were done. Nickayla hurried to cut the cord and the nurse gave the little girl to Kevin. He held her in that white towel and took her closer to Naya.

"Hello Mom…" Kevin said in his baby voice putting the baby's face close to Naya's face. "I need to see my brother, we will come back." Kevin kissed Naya and took Gabriella to see her little brother, Lucas.

"They are beautiful, Nay!" Yolanda gave her daughter a kiss and then went to peek on her grandkids. "They look like you… a lot. The boy is a little bigger."

"Can I hold them?" Naya tried to look over and while the nurses finished taking care of her and of the babies. Finally the big moment came and her mom and Kevin brought the babies to her.

"Hey pretty angels… Mommy loves you so much…" Naya had her arms full of love.

"Can we know their names now?" Nickayla kissed one of the babies' head. Kevin nodded and pointed. "This is Lucas and this is Gabriella…" Gabriella opened her eyes for the first time, big dark eyes. Lucas was already comfortable on Naya's arms. He yawned a couple times originating some "_aww's_". They were absolutely adorable.

"Naya, you need to rest, they are both sleeping… try to sleep too." After some hours, the babies were resting but Naya and Kevin were still looking at them totally in love.

"Naya if they need anything I'm here." Yolanda had already called Mychal to tell him about the babies. Yolanda asked if Naya wanted her to tell George about it but she preferred to not tell him anything.

"Okay, Kevin can you wake me up if they cry please…" Naya was so worried that she would hear her babies crying. She was really trying to be there for everything but she was too tired, she hadn't sleep that night and she had been in labor for 7 hours.

"Don't worry, parents always hear."

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it! So the twins just arrived, and seems that Yolanda is back in Naya's life. Don't worry, Mchale's family is coming for a visit, also I didn't forget of Naya's dad or Matt...**


	8. Come See Us

It was just 7 am but Naya and Kevin were already woken up. They were both laid on their bed each one with one of the twins on their chest, just resting. The twins were sleeping peacefully while Naya and Kevin got to talk a little.

"This is great. Did you get any sleep, honey?" It was their first night at home. The twins behaved, Naya is glad they are not those kind of babies that cry for everything and anything. They slept almost all night and just woke up to eat and to get their diapers changed.

"Yeah… It was good. Thanks for helping." Naya smiled and then looked down to check on Lucas. He was still sleeping like a rock. She kissed the top of his head.

"Always, you don't have to thank me. I love it. I love them so much. Look at these tiny precious babies…" Naya couldn't help but smile at Kevin. He was so good with babies. He knows how to calm them down and put them sleeping. He likes to touch their little feet and he keeps telling they are just as perfect as Naya, of course she likes to hear it.

"I will always thank you for being the best boyfriend ever, really. You know that this was not the way I wanted to become a mom… or the way I wanted to be with you. You become my everything not for the best reason. So I'm still adapting to this new lifestyle." Kevin sighed. She was stuck in the same thoughts since she found out she was pregnant.

"I know that it didn't happen exactly like you wanted but it happened. We have two perfect babies… You already have your mom back and soon you'll have your dad too."

"You don't know that. Why would he change his mind now? He doesn't care. It hurts me because I always thought that my dad would be the cool grandpa, he loves kids and it will be joy in the family, and look what happened!"

"I don't know. Matt and I will do the test, and then I will talk with him, okay?" Kevin held Naya's hand. She turned her face away. "Look, I don't want to see you like that." Lucas wakes up and Naya tries to keep him quiet, holding him against her chest. Kevin does the same with Gabriella that was still enjoying the warm of Kevin's arms, but once that Lucas starts to cry she wakes up too.

"When are your parents coming?" Naya asked trying to change the subject. They talked about it and Naya knew that the Mchale Family would come eventually to visit them.

"I think… next week. They are excited. They loved all the pictures I sent them. My mom was freaking out on the phone, she wanted to talk with you but I know when she starts to talk it's not easy to stop her, so I said you were sleeping..."

"So mean, Kev. Now I know where you got all that energy from…" Naya smiled and then remembered. "I texted Matt to come see the babies today, if it is okay…"

"Of course it is. Can you hold her for a second?" Kevin asked Naya. She held both babies while Kevin got the feeding pillow. He was really attentive, Naya didn't even asked but he knew that she was looking for it.

"Thanks…" Kevin spent the whole morning with Naya but eventually went out to shopping. When he came back they were all sleeping and he started to prepare lunch.

* * *

Kevin was washing the dishes when he hears the door bell. He knew who it was. He took a deep breath and answered the door. He had to admit, Matt was not his favorite person, he didn't hate him, but he didn't like him either, even less around Naya.

"Hi. Come in." Kevin stepped back and let Matt come in. He guides him to the living room where Naya was. She was finishing changing the twins' diapers when Kevin and Matt walked in.

"Hey." Naya got up. "Hmm… I… You came to see them. Come here." It was strange for the three of them. Matt walked closer to Naya and spotted two babies involved in blankets, one light yellow and the other light green. "So these are the twins also know as Gabriella and Lucas…"

"I like those names. Did you choose it?"

"No. Actually, Kevin picked the names, but I really like them too." Naya held Gabriella and showed her to Matt. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Hmm… Yes." Naya placed Gabriella in Matt's arms. Kevin watched it with all the attention in the world. He watched every move he did, he was on defensive mode. Naya could say that Matt was enjoying holding the baby; he had never seen him with a baby before and it was sweet. "She looks like you. She's so beautiful." Gabriella has some pretty cute rose cheeks and Naya's perfect jaw line.

"Thanks. Hm… and…" Naya held Lucas, who didn't look very happy for being bothered while sleeping. "Here we have Lucas…" Kevin approached Matt and took Gabriella away. He sat on the couch with her while Naya managed to put the irritated baby on Matt's arms. "He is a little tired." The baby started to cry. Lucas had some attitude already; he knew exactly what he wanted and he was not okay being around a stranger.

"Oh. I think he doesn't like me…" Matt looked at Lucas' eyes, they were blue. Naya held Lucas back and tried to calm him down. After some minutes he finally stopped crying.

"Like I said he is just tired… It's nap time. He just ate and he just ready to sleep, I will take care of it soon." Naya sat down on the couch next to Kevin and instructed Matt to sit too. She started to rock Lucas.

"He has beautiful blue eyes…" Matt declared. Other person that has beautiful blue eyes it's Kevin.

"I know. Although, the doctor said it can change while he grows a lot of babies born with blue eyes, just around six months we will know his real eye color…" Naya explained because she knew what he was trying to say. "So, now that they are here, we can finally know, I would like to do the test as soon as possible."

"Yeah. I can't wait to know. I understand that Kevin deserves them more, but I'm really hoping they are mine. They are amazing and I'm sure I won't ever find an amazing baby momma like you… I definitely want to know if I'm the dad…" Kevin stood there looking at Matt melting over Naya. She sighed.

"You both agree. I just need to know when. Also the doctor said the results will direct to court and we will have to go there to sign something or in case Matt is the father do a plan for the custody." It was hard for Naya to say the last words, she couldn't imagine that happening.

* * *

"I go!" Naya ran to the door. It was the day that Kevin's family was coming to visit the twins for the first time. They already saw pictures of them but now it was the big moment. She was really excited, she loves Kevin's family and his family really loves her too, specially Kevin's mom.

"Hey! Come in." Naya smiled when she opened the door. Kevin has a big family, they are also a really united family so they couldn't miss this, and they had to come to meet the new members of the family. After greeting everyone Naya took the family to the living room and then excused herself to go get Kevin and the babies. Rosie, Kevin's niece, wanted to be the first to see the babies so she went with Naya.

"Kevin, the family is all downstairs." Kevin was about to finish to dress Gabriella.

"Uncle Kevin!" Rosie ran to Kevin and he opened his arms for her.

"Hi! Did you see what auntie Naya and I got you?" Kevin pointed at the two babies on the bed surrounded by pillows.

"Aww…" Rosie approached the babies. "They are really cute. Can I hold them? First the girl. Is that a girl, right?" Rosie pointed at Gabriella that was in a pink dress.

"Yes, It's Gabriella. Do you want help to hold her?" Naya asked. Rosie nodded firmly 'no'. She has a lot of baby cousins; even if she is one of the youngest she knows how to hold a baby properly. Now she had more competition.

When they finally went downstairs, the twins were on everyone's arms. They met all the family and were taken tons of pictures with the twins that could fill a whole album. Naya and Kevin were so proud of their babies. They stayed all for dinner and in the same night when Naya checked the mail there was the letter from the court where was all the information for the meeting to know the paternity of the twins.

* * *

**AN: The big moment is almost coming! I didn't write the next chapter yet but I guess it will be one of my favorites. I will try to make it good. **


	9. Finally

Naya took the letter with her and left it on Kevin's night stand, she didn't want to be the one to open it. He looked at it and waited to know more about it.

"You are not going to open it?" He asked Naya as she cuddled up against him in bed. She didn't answer immediately.

"I don't know… You open it!" She didn't need to say it twice; he grabbed the envelope and opened it quickly. He got the letter and started to read it to himself, he was hoping to find the results.

"It doesn't tell the results. It will only be announced on court next week. Here are all the details, if you want to know more." Kevin gave the letter to Naya and she read it herself too. After that they just tried to enjoy they sleep time because the twins were both sleeping and they would woke up in a few hours to eat.

* * *

"I'm going to put them in the car, okay?" Kevin took the babies with him. It was the big day; they were going to the court to finally know who the dad is. Both Naya and Kevin were extremely nervous. Things could be awkward if Matt turns out to be the dad.

"Let me just get my bag!" Naya shouted and tried to find the keys. They were going to the court but they were not taking the kids with them. They asked Naya's mom if she could watch the kids and she said yes. George was going to be out all day, so Naya could take the kids to her parents' house. He was with some friends and he said Yolanda that he would come back later to count him out for lunch and for dinner.

Kevin drove to Naya's parents' house and helped her with the kids. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. It was Nickayla.

"I didn't know you would be here too!" Naya said.

"I'm still living here, remember? Come in." Nickayla stepped back and let Naya come in. She looked around and took a deep breath. She missed that house so much; it was where she grew up and she hadn't been there in months.

"Ok, Naya we need to hurry up or we will be late." Kevin warned her. Naya kissed the babies and after give all the instruction she needed to give, then they left in the court's direction.

Yolanda and Nickayla took care of the babies and then later that morning they put them down for a nap. They were watching TV together after lunch and the twins had been sleeping quietly for some hours, they could wake up anytime so Yolanda decided to check on them. While Yolanda went there, Nickayla heard the front door open; she didn't know who could be. Then she heard her dad saying hello. He kissed the top of her head; Nickayla just wanted to hide in a hole.

"Hi… Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" She asked with a fake smile on her face. George sat on the couch and then started to tell his story.

"Simon hurt himself and it's not fun if we don't go all together… So no fun today. So I decided to come home and spend time with my little princess. Is your mom at home?" George grabbed the remote hoping to find a channel with a football game on. Nickayla was about to answer but then she heard her mom.

"They are still…" Yolanda was entering the living room and stopped the sentence exactly when she saw George. "What are you doing at home? I don't have lunch for you… If you want to eat you need to go out."

"It's okay, I already had lunch…" Lucas starts to cry, but downstairs they can just hear a little cry that cannot be sure of what it is. "What is this? Nickayla, I told you could not keep the kitten!" Some days before Nickayla had found a kitten on their backyard but they couldn't keep it because of Callie, their dog.

"It's not the kitten, George… Nickayla, can you help me?" Yolanda and Nickayla ran upstairs and brought the twins downstairs to feed them, they couldn't hide them all day. They knew Naya and Kevin would pick up the twins after lunch and that could be anytime. Her mom went with Lucas to the kitchen to prepare their bottles and Nickayla took Gabriella to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Is that a baby?" George asked. It was obvious that the little thing on the pink blanket was a baby but he had to ask.

"Yes. It's a girl. Her name it's Gabriella." About one minute later, Yolanda came into the living room with the bottles and another baby on her arms wrapped on a light blue blanket.

"Oh, there is another one. Can I know where did you get those?" He said softly, George loves kids, and he needed to know if they were going to stay or if they had parents and they were just coming by.

"We're just babysitting them… Their parents will pick them up later. I need to call their mama because I can take them to their house if she wants so…" Yolanda said while feeding Lucas that was already more calm. George stood up and approached his wife and his daughter, sitting between them. When he saw Gabriella's face he stopped for a moment, it was like he knew her, then he looked at Lucas and saw his light brown curls. He took a deep breath and realized what was happening, and then he started to laugh.

"Did Naya already had enough of her toys?" He couldn't believe. "Did she have twins?" George was laughing and not even he knows how he was feeling.

"George. First, they are not toys, and Naya doesn't treat them like that. Then, your daughter is a great mom and she is taking care of some serious things and I said I would take care of them."

"So serious that you can't tell me what it is and why didn't I know that my grandkids were coming over?" He said a little bit louder. Nickayla and Yolanda were confused, really confused. He wanted to know?

"You really want to know? Naya is on the court to find out who is the dad of the twins! And you never wanted to know anything about them! Why now?"

"Yeah, the dad… That was why I'm mad. How comes that your daughter doesn't know who is the father of her children? Huh? I'm not mad at two babies, it's not their fault!" At least now it started to make sense, all that time of silence. George didn't receive many news of Naya's pregnancy and he didn't even know they had already born.

"Does it matter? Really? It's our daughter, it doesn't matter who is the dad… Look. They're perfect. Naya is super happy, she needed us, and I know the thing she regrets the most is not having you by her side just because some stupid paternity problem…" Nickayla stayed in silence, the babies finished their bottles and Yolanda and George continued their conversation.

"I… It was not what I wanted for Naya… Is she going to be a single mom? Like, why? I was expecting more from her. I hope you heard that, Nickayla…" Nickayla nodded. She just like Yolanda just wanted to bring Naya back to the family, so she could go see them whatever she wants.

"She is not alone. She is not a single mom. She has Kevin. He is a really good guy; he is there from the beginning, just like Nickayla…" She smiled at her dad, she broke all the rules and George now was kind of glad she did. They raised their kids to help each other and that was exactly what Nickayla did. She supported her sister. "… and she has her family. We are here for her. And it was time for you to forget that and apologize while it's time. Someday she will be the one that doesn't want you in her life."

"Hm…" George thought for a while. He really missed Naya. "I-…" He was interrupted by the door bell. Nickayla gave Gabriella to him and went to see who it was. While Nickayla went to open the door he didn't took his eyes off of the little girl.

"Hi… How did it go?" Nickayla asked softly not knowing if their expressions were a good or bad sign. Naya took a deep breath.

"Matt is the dad. He is outside to take them. Kevin and I just want to say goodbye…" Naya said lowly. Nickayla couldn't believe, she would have bet her money that Kevin would be the dad and the most important that Matt would never be able to take kids like that.

"No. No. He is not taking them. Call the police or whatever you want. Are you letting him take them? No, Kevin is their dad." Nickayla was almost shouting by the door. She was really upset.

"Yeah, Kevin is the dad." Naya and Kevin burned down laughing. And Nickayla got confused, once again. It wasn't funny at all.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Nickayla was really serious.

"I'm the dad, Nikki! I'm the dad!" Kevin said. "We were just kidding. Where are my babies?" Kevin said as he walked in. Naya did too.

"Don't do that to me! Uffa! There." Nickayla pointed to the living room without saying anything else. They walked to the living room together.

When Naya walked into the living room and saw her dad, she shocked. She was having a turbulence of feelings inside of her and then she saw her baby in her dad's arms. She ran to him and took Gabriella away. It was implusive.

"Kevin, let's go!" Naya demanded walking away. Her dad grabbed her arm and turned her to him. She looked down to her arm avoiding her dad's eyes.

"Nay… Let's talk…" George said softly but Naya didn't want to hear. She was so overwhelmed with feelings that she started to cry. "Baby…" George hugged her and they stayed like that for a few minutes until Naya realize what was really happening.

Everyone was staring at them, Kevin got Gabriella and Naya and George sat together on the couch to talk.

"I'm really, really sorry…" He sighed, not really knowing how to apologize. "I had a bad reaction; it was not what I wanted to you… to be a single mom, you know… and the best way I found to deal with it was ignore it. But I miss you too much. And it is just stupid. You are my girl… Forever." George said. Naya nodded and let escape another tear. She didn't want to talk about it anymore, it was a happy day. She was starting her family with Kevin and she had her dad back, she couldn't be happier.

They had dinner there and in the end Naya said goodbye to her parents with a huge smile on her face.

"Say bye little McHale's!" Both babies were sleeping but Kevin was just extremely happy that their babies finally got his last name after almost one month of life.

* * *

**AN: Yeahh! What did you think? I'm getting emotional 'cause there is only 2 chapters left! I can't leave my mcvera... :( Hope you liked the chapter!**


	10. Winter Sunny Mornings

"Merry Christmas, Darling" Kevin kissed Naya to wake her up. No sound was heard in the house in that morning, which was strange. Naya turned around in bed, trying to get some more sleep. "C'mon! We're receiving the family today, Nay!"

"Oh, can you get our baby bees?" Naya groaned and opened her eyes. Kevin nodded and left the room. When he stopped by the twins' room he could hear their baby talk. An instead ear to ear smile showed up in Kevin's face. It was like they were talking to each other.

"What are you doing?" He looked into both cribs and they were both awake and all smiley. "Mom is being lazy. Let's shower mom with baby kisses!" Kevin held one twin at the time and took them to the bedroom, letting them free on the bed. "Do you know how we are gonna dress them up for Christmas?" Kevin asked with a smirk on his face.

"Like we always do?" Naya tried to guess.

"No. I bought fancy clothes for them. Very fashionable!"

"Okay, let's see that." Naya watched as Kevin dressed the twins and they fought to get out of the clothes. They were used to be in comfortable clothes but Kevin was way too excited about their first Christmas.

"Kev, they look very cute, but…" She looked at Gabriella kicking on her fancy dress and tights.

"Yeah… They will go better in the christmas' onesies. I get it. They didn't like it." Kevin had to change them again while Naya started to prepare everything to receive her family at their house. Now that everything is good they can spend Christmas together like a family, it is really important for Naya.

"Doorbell!" Naya shouted but once they heard it again she picked up Lucas placing him on her hip and ran to the door. She was almost sure it was her family. The lunch was on the way and the twins were super excited with all the Christmas decoration and lights around the house. "Hi! Come in."

"Are they here?" Kevin came from the kitchen with Gabriella on his arms. "Hi!"

Everybody was there. Kevin skyped with his family to show the twins on their first Christmas. Both Naya and Kevin filled their instagram with Christmas' pictures. They were ready to eat and with the whole family. At the table pretty random conversations come up all the time.

"They wake up and don't cry, just stay there and smile. My kids are weird."

"They talk to each other. They were baby talking this morning! It was cute."

"Feel blessed. Not many parents can say that." Her mother replied.

"I'm very blessed. Kevin and I were talking this morning about the future… About our babies and careers and our relationship and I can't imagine not being with him. It's scary not to have him around." Kevin smiled at her. He was planning on doing something, now that everything was good and the twins were growing up normally and happy. He was feeling like it was the right time, he was just hoping Naya thought so too.

* * *

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" It was almost midnight and Naya's family was leaving. The twins were both sleeping calmly in their cribs like little angels. In the next day they would go to the Rivera's house to spend Christmas day.

"It was really good, right?" Kevin asked as Naya rested her head on him.

"Great. I love you. I was waiting for a moment like this… A moment where I can share my own little family with my parents and siblings. I loved it tonight. Thanks." Kevin planned everything, it was his idea to have Christmas at their house and invite Naya's family over.

"Now, let's sleep. Tomorrow is another big day for us." Kevin said with a huge smile on his face. He has been preparing something and he hopes he gets it right.

Some hours went on and it was almost morning. Around 6am Kevin got off of bed and started to prepare everything. He got the cookies and the special cake for Naya and then prepared everything in the biggest balcony of their house. It has an amazing view and at 6am you can see the sun rising in the sky. A beautiful tone of orange can be seen. It was it. Perfect.

"Good Morning…" He kissed Naya hoping for her to wake up in a good mood.

"Morning…" She replied looking to his face and smiling.

"C'mon on. Let me show you something." Naya in her pajama followed Kevin to their balcony and looked up. It was beautiful. Then she looked up to the table and there was breakfast.

"It's the beginning of the day." Kevin said firmly. "I want all of my days to be like this one. Winter sunny days." He smiled and Naya smiled back. They sat together close to each other and Kevin put his arm around Naya.

"I love you. I've loved you since forever and I believe we are meant to be. I want a life with you. I want to wake up and be able to no matter what look to you and feel like this feeling of a winter sunny morning. So…" He pulled a box out. "Naya Marie Rivera, will you marry me?"

As soon as Naya saw the box her heart raced. She felt so amazing. No words came out of her mouth. She instantly kissed Kevin. "Yes! Of course I want to be your wife. I feel like I'm your wife already but… Yes, I want to be a McHale!"

"Yay!" They're both so happy. "Now let's celebrate. I have your favorite cake!"

"I love you. And the cake." Naya kissed him again. "I will get our babies to celebrate with us."

* * *

"Kevin and I want to share something with you…" Naya smiled with a shy happy smile on her face.

"Oh my god, tell me you are not pregnant again…"

"I could be." Now that Naya was thinking, she and Kevin haven't been really aware of possibility of their family get bigger. "But no. I don't think so. Yet." She looked over to Kevin and he held her hand, the one Naya had been hiding all day because of her amazing ring.

"So… What is it?" Nickayla asked in hurry.

"Well. This morning I woke up to an incredible surprise…" They couldn't wait any longer. Naya raised her hand. "Kevin and I are engaged!" She said out loud.

"_Congrats! Yay! Finally!" _ were just some of the things that Naya and Kevin heard from Naya's family. It was official and they needed to let the world know. They were so happy.

"Look, Mommy and Daddy are getting married!" George said in his baby voice to Lucas. He was definitely excited for his older daughter wedding. Kevin was the one. Everyone knew.

Now, there was a wedding to be planned. Two babies to be taken care of and a really happy couple.

* * *

**AN: Next time I update there will be a wedding! How about that? **


	11. Queen Bee

It was the big day. After a long engagement there was the day. It was a beautiful summer morning and it was Naya's day, it was everything like she always dreamt of. The twins were already two and Naya's mom was taking care of them so Naya can get ready for her wedding. There is so much to do. She wants everything to be perfect. That's why this wedding is taking so long to happen. Naya and Kevin chose everything together and they wanted their kids present there so they waited for them to grow up a little. Today is the day to make it real.

Naya was on the hotel room with her maids of honor and her beauty team. She had just gotten out of the shower and it was time to make herself look like a princess. Her dress is beautiful, it fits her really well, it's white and long and let's her show her perfect figure and beautiful tanned skin.

On another room was Kevin. More than ready to get married to the woman he loves the most. He was looking handsome as always. He couldn't hide that he was a little bit nervous, although, for no reason. He wanted to make sure his queen had everything she wanted. He couldn't wait to go and get attached to her for the rest of his life.

Naya had her dress on and her hair and make-up done. She was feeling very emotional but she didn't want to cry. "Ah... I'm nervous..." It was time to walk down the aisle with her dad.

"Are you sure this is what you wanna do?" Herdad asked again. He agrees with the wedding and he thinks Kevin is an awesome guy, but he just wants to protect Naya, she is his baby girl, and she is getting married.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Like I never was before." She took a deep breath and walked slowly. She saw Kevin standing there waiting for her and smiling, like after the first time they kissed. As soon as he could reach her Kevin held Naya's hand and looked into her eyes. She was trying so hard to not cry. She looked around and she could see all their friends and family, the twins... their babies looking all good in fancy clothes and smiling.

The ceremony started and soon enough was time for the vows. Naya and Kevin didn't have anything prepared. They wanted it to be spontaneous.

"Naya..." Kevin started nervously, he always expressed to Naya how he feels about her, but now it was special. "Since the moment I laid my eyes on you, I felt a connection. Little I knew I had fell in love with you. More than my best friend, you're the love of my life. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without you. Wake up next to you, get home and know that you're there... it's one of the best things of my life. You're my best friend, the mother of my children, my queen... my bee." He smiled and Naya smiled back. "I love you."

It was now Naya's turn to leave a lovely message to Kevin in front of all that people.

"You know I was never really good at talking about my feelings... That was why it took us so long to get together." she laughed. "But, like you said we always had a connection, you were the only guy ever to always make me feel like a princess, loved, safe and I can say that there is no one like you. You're like my husband already... You're the best dad I could ask for my kids. I know I can trust you, and that means a lot to me. I know you love me as much as I love you." Naya was trying to hold the tears. Naya's mom was crying, Kevin's mom was crying, along with other people present. Everyone got really quiet to hear the "I do"'s while their babies were on the floor playing with each other.

Following the wedding they had the reception. Personally, Naya and Kevin's favorite part of getting married. It was the celebration of the 'us' that they're now. The food was awesome. Kevin made sure to taste a little of everything. They danced together, they talked to the family... and they had time to be with the twins for a while. They were leaving them for the first time in 2 years to go on honeymoon. They considered in taking them but Nickayla insisted that they needed to get away for romantic time alone.

"Do you want the cake or that over there?" Naya pointed letting Gabriella thinking for a while.

"I want cake." Naya got the cake and placed Gabriella somewhere she could eat. Kevin showed up with Lucas and his little plate with food.

The wedding was a blast but it was time to go. They went back to the hotel where they had everything read to travel. They changed clothes and in the same day they would travel to Brazil where they would spend their honeymoon.

"Anything just call me. Okay? I wanna know everything." Naya said as Kevin took their suitcases out of the car.

"Don't worry. Have fun. They'll be just fine. They love to be with me. I'm the best aunt ever."

"She will have fun. I will make sure of that." Kevin kissed Naya. "Goodbye bees. Mom and Dad will be back soon." Kevin smooched each one of the twins before Naya take them in her arms and kiss them dramatically.

"Now go! Don't miss the fight! Ah, make sure that in 9 months they are getting a sister or a brother..." Kevin laughed and held Naya's hand as they left for their flight.

* * *

"Gabby! Lucas!" Kevin whispered as he saw the little boy and girl chasing the dog on the living room. They were giggling and having fun and as soon they got their hands on Sophie she started to bark and licking their cheeks. "Shh..."

Gabby and Lucas knew that they shouldn't do that. Their new little sister had just come home a few days ago and they knew that both Chloe and Naya needed to rest a lot. The family was getting bigger and louder. Kevin and Naya moved to a bigger house, the twins, Gabriella and Lucas are now 3 and at school; Naya just had their 3rd child, a perfect baby girl with a very strong personality. Meanwhile their family life is great, they both hope to go back to work soon.

Kevin has his comedy tv show. He just started it and it is going very well. He can show his funnier side and everyone loves to watch it. It is something that he, Naya and the kids watch together and that he really is proud of. When it comes to work, Naya can't wait to get back in the game. She wants to go back to her music and maybe do a movie or two.

"Hey..." Naya walked in and looked around to the messy house. Toys everywhere, Kevin and the kids in pajamas eating pancakes on the living room and the dogs. "Having fun without me?" Gabriella ran to Naya. They could tell they missed being with their mom. Kevin keeps them entertained and cuddles with them a lot, but Naya is the spirit of the house.

"Mom, can we go see Coco?" Gabriella asked Naya as she held her. The little girl kissed Naya's cheeks. Gabriella is just as sweet as Kevin. Both twins are. Gabriella is totally a daddy's girl, which sometimes pisses Naya off. Meanwhile Lucas is just really independent, he was close to both parents equally.

"Not now, when she wakes up I will bring her to you, okay?" Gabriella nodded not really convinced, she was sure if she asked dad he would find a way to sneak her into the room to see Chloe.

Naya sat on the couch and snuggled against Kevin. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on Kevin's shoulder. "Did you ever imagine it would be this hard?"

"No. Because I have you. It's not hard. It's tiring... I'm really happy. It's crazy funny!"

"What's funny?" She looked up to his eyes.

"This. We're married! We have 3 kids... We have the careers we always wanted. We have our families around and well. What can go wrong?" Kevin had a point. Everything was great. They were having the time of their lifes. "I remember seeing you for the first time and think, I will never get this girl. She's too much."

"You got me. May I say... forever" She kissed him before a little cry come from the room. The twins ran to the room knowing that their little sister was up. "Oh, great..." Naya got up and Kevin followed her. "Come here." Naya placed the little tan blue eyed girl on her chest, calming her down a little. She took her to the bed and surrounded her with pillows so Gabriella and Lucas can be with her for a while. They love to kiss and play with their little sister.

"You have everything under control as always." Kevin kissed the little girl's head, smiling to her.

"I'm the queen bee on my hive"

* * *

**AN: I hope everyone liked the last chapter of "I Want To Make You My Queen Bee". I loved to write this story. At first I was not sure about writing Mcvera, but now that I did, I'm going to miss it. Thank you to everyone that read and appreaciated the story :)**


End file.
